


It smells good

by cornet_Obolensky



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Missing Scene, Perfume, Romance, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornet_Obolensky/pseuds/cornet_Obolensky
Summary: Конечно же, Кроули знает, как пахнет Азирафаэль. К этому вело не одно столетие.





	It smells good

Чем дольше Кроули жил, вернее, существовал под луной, тем меньше его удивляли люди. Он привык к их воле, вырвавшейся из-под директивы божественного Плана, полёту воображения, отсутствию какой-либо логики в их действиях. Это было довольно легко. И по-своему интересно. Даже полезно, когда речь заходила о его служебных нуждах.

Если с чем Кроули не мог примириться, так это с тем, что люди _пахли_.

Его земное тело сохранило от змеиной ипостаси не только зрение, но и обоняние. В райском саду Кроули довелось перезнакомиться с природными запахами — от травного до львиного, но Адам и Ева не пахли, как не пахли и сверхъестественные создания. Запахи пришли к людям вместе с грехом: Адам едко запах самцом, Ева мягче, более терпко — самкой. Позже Кроули узнал, что люди называют свои естественные запахи _потными_. Слово звучало под стать, то есть весьма мерзко.

Впрочем, человечеству быстро (в масштабе истории Вселенной, разумеется) опротивело пахнуть грязной шкурой. Оно окуривало себя благовонными смолами. Оно втирало в бесчисленные руки, бёдра и груди душистые масла. В конце концов, оно додумалось _мыться_ и стирать одежду! Потом, увы, суеверия взяли верх над разумом, и Кроули в прямом смысле вздохнул свободнее, услышав в шестнадцатом веке робкие замечания Нострадамуса о пользе гигиены.¹ Средневековье смердило кровью, болезнями и разлагающейся плотью. Четырнадцатый век ухитрился вызвать у Кроули тошноту — у Кроули, который спокойно переносил владыку Вельзевула!

Идя верной дорогой регулярного мытья и развития медицины, люди ударились в другую крайность. Им захотелось _благоухать_. Фиалками, розами, послаще, погуще. Громче. Ещё громче! При Людовике Пятнадцатом Кроули не дышал в салонах, бывало, по пять-шесть часов. Впоследствии голова кружилась, но не сильнее, чем от искусственного цветника. Под его лепестками дамы и кавалеры продолжали первобытно преть, насыщая комнаты возбуждением, лихорадками, дряхлостью.

— Фу-у, — откашливался Кроули, вываливаясь на балкон, и присовокуплял множество затейливых выражений негодования, появившихся после свары под Вавилонской башней.

В такие моменты он жалел, что для него закрыты небеса — бестелесные и бесполые, стерильные. К счастью, частица рая почти постоянно пребывала в своём лондонском обиталище; вторгаясь туда, Кроули всегда получал бокал хорошего вина — омыть глотку от людских испарений — и чистый воздух. Азирафаэль, заботясь о книгах, баловал их сквозняками чуть ли не из предгорий швейцарских Альп. И, конечно, сам ничем не пах. До поры до времени.

Однажды Кроули, войдя около полуночи в лавку Азирафаэля, повёл носом прежде, чем снял редингот. Между стеллажей пахло жасмином, причём не тем, на котором Кроули в змеином обличье поспал бы в жару, а жирным, в смеси с оленьим мускусом. Обмоченным жасмином.² Люди считали эти духи красивыми и, кажется, страстными, парфюмер богател, Кроули страдал.

— А что, английские шлюхи нынче покупают книги? — спросил он у ангела, суетливо задёргивавшего шторы.

Азирафаэль обернулся, непонимающе моргая.

— О чём ты?

— У тебя пахнет шлюшьими духами, — недовольно объяснил Кроули. — Что, при Питте просвещение докатилось до дна? Немудрено, он иди…

— Это мои духи, — перебил его Азирафаэль и, чуть покраснев, добавил: — Мне они очень нравятся.

Кроули встал со стула, подхватил трость и редингот и перенёсся на какую-то валлийскую пустошь, где вереск и богохульства подлатали его нервы.

В следующий раз, каких-то пятнадцать лет спустя, Азирафаэль намекнул ему, что это было невежливо.

— Зато я повлиял на твой вкус в лучшую сторону, — парировал Кроули. В присутствии Азирафаэля он часто чувствовал потребность оправдываться, которая бесила и смущала его. — Сейчас здесь можно находиться. Рансе? ³

— Да, — лаконично ответил ангел, упрямо поджимая губы.

Кроули переступил через себя:

— Неплохо, неплохо. Но не обливайся ими, пожалуйста.

— И не думал, — гораздо ласковее сказал Азирафаэль. — Кусочек пудинга?

Доев пудинг и допив чай, Кроули обнаружил не без облегчения, что принюхался. Новые духи веяли куда скромнее чёртова жасмина, успевшего устареть. Их сухой, тёплый запах сливался с запахом книжных обложек, бумаги и — физической оболочкой Азирафаэля. Наверное, его тело, родись оно от смертных, пахло бы похоже.

— Я не разбираю эти новомодные сложные одеколоны по частям. Что там?

— В основном лаванда, — Азирафаэль тронул сухой букетик, стоящий в вазе на секретере, — какие-то пряности, дерево. Франсуа сделал несколько вариантов, и я выбрал. Хочешь, я…

— Нет, уж душиться я никогда не буду, — Кроули поморщился. — Ты не представляешь, насколько приблизился к людям.

Их взгляды пересеклись, несмотря на извечные тёмные очки Кроули.

— О, представляю, — проронил Азирафаэль с тщательно вымеренной, отсутствующей беспечностью.

Насколько тверда позиция ангела в этом вопросе, Кроули увидел — учуял — на несколько десятилетий позже. Вместе с остальной интеллигенцией Лондона Азирафаэль окунулся в «Букет хаммама» Penhaligon’s — гордость изысканного английского вкуса.⁴ Теперь он не просто пах, как свойственно людям, он пах, как другие люди, разве что без их потных примесей. Как джентльмен, едва покинувший ванну с водой, разбавленной «Букетом хаммама».

Кроули порадовался бы истончению благодати, но это не было его заслугой. Бурчать или занудствовать мешал трезвый рассудок: ему ли поучать ангела, первейшую эманацию Творца? Пометавшись немного («Букет хаммама» сменила аппетитная «Корнубия»), Кроули внезапно для самого себя увлёкся вещью похлеще парфюма — джазом, музыкой, далёкой от музыки сфер.

***

Накануне апокалипсиса в атмосферу будто выбросили одуряющего газа. Слоняясь вечером по Ковент-Гардену, Кроули наткнулся на средоточие тщеславия — сияющую витрину парфюмерного бутика. Внутри холёные девушки и юноши в белых блузах ворковали вокруг капризных женщин и мужчин с толстыми кошельками, и Кроули ощутил дьявольское вдохновение.⁵

Две сестры обиделись друг на друга из-за дурманной жимолости.

Папаша в костюме-тройке отказал дочке-подростку, и та ушла злая, мечтая о флаконе с флёрдоранжем.

А потом старательный консультант брызнул на карточку и подал Кроули что-то чудесное. Такое, что Кроули резко задышал. От карточки пахло святой невинностью без ханжества, наивностью без глупости, добром без приторной, всё склеивающей сладости. Пахло…

— Розовый пион и влажная замша, — прокомментировал консультант.

— А подарочная доставка у вас есть? — обречённо поинтересовался Кроули.

— Да, сэр, в том числе анонимная.

— Превосходно. 

Он мысленно аплодировал своему скольжению по наклонной.

***

_— Что-то изменилось._

_— У меня новый одеколон._

_— Нет. Как пахнешь ты, я знаю._

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Нострадамус целую деревню (а по другим сведениям, город) оградил от чумы, убедив жителей мыть руки. Хороший был человек.  
> ² До духов на мускусной основе люди дошли в XVIII веке. Обрадовались, что можно пахнуть животным сексом, и всласть обмазывались, игнорируя тот факт, что цветы в сочетании с мускусом могут давать ноты физиологических жидкостей.  
> ³ Франсуа Рансе был придворным парфюмером Наполеона Бонапарта. Его Дом существует до сих пор, как и описанные духи Le Roi Empereur. Я их нежно люблю.  
> ⁴ Эти ребята должны мне за рекламу Hammam's Bouquet и Cornubia.  
> ⁵ За основу для описания взят бутик Jo Malone London и их же одеколоны. В том числе Тот Самый. Peony & Blush Suede. Вышел он, увы, позже книги, но кому и когда это мешало?


End file.
